


father

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: “Our child will know,” Jon says, “I don’t intend on hiding the truth from them. I grew up not knowing who my mother way and that is a terrible feeling.”





	father

"Who will you name as the father?" he asks.

Sansa turns, seeing Jon laying over her bed, underneath the furs, and despite the seriousness of the subject, he's smiling. His defined chest is bare, out in the open and she knows that he's naked everywhere else as well. He came for a visit the night before, a small stop to see his sister the queen, before returning to his informal exile up in the Wall. She had not seen Jon for over two moons and missed him terribly, _ all _of him.

She looks down at her swollen stomach, protruding forward underneath her nightgown, and caresses her babe, pointing downwards as it nears its time to be born. Maester Wolkan, the only other person outside of this room who knows of her state, thought the child to be a boy, an heir to the North.

Boy or not, Sansa loves it all the same. Her first babe, the child of her hopes and dreams.

The babe kicks her ribs and a tiny little hand seeks out her own, as if wanting to intertwine their fingers. Sansa giggles.

"A wolf," she says, raising her eyes back to her lover and he laughs quietly, averting his eyes, “Does it sound funny to you?”

He shakes his head, “No, just ironic.” Jon stands up and walks to her, his naked body shining in its full glory. Sansa smiles as his arms wrap around her, his hands joining her own at the top of her belly. He kisses her cheek, nosing her face, and a wave of love and adoration hits Sansa, “It’s like you want them to find out.”

“Maybe I do,” Sansa answers, feeling wild and unkempt. She turns to Jon, looking into his big gray eyes. She is just a few hairs taller than him, it’s mostly not noticeable if she’s barefoot like she is in that moment, but Sansa feel small underneath his hard gaze.

He sighs, “We’ve talked about this,” he starts and she knows she’s in for an earful, “I swore a vow. I promised Greyworm that I’d be a member of the Night’s Watch. It was the only way to make him and his Unsullied leave Westeros.”

“Greyworm is in Naath,” Sansa says, “By now, he’s probably dead from that horrible fever that afflicts any outsider. You shouldn’t let your life be ruled by your fear of him.” She closes her eyes, leaning their foreheads together, “Our child will need you, their father. _ I _need you. Jon-Jon, I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be doing this alone,” he answers, planting loving kisses onto her lips, “I’ll be with you, every step of the way.”

“How?” Sansa asks, “You can’t be a true father if no one knows the child is yours.”

“Our child will know,” Jon says, “I don’t intend on hiding the truth from them. I grew up not knowing who my mother way and that is a terrible feeling.”

Sansa frowns and then smiles.

“You’re certain?” she asks.

“Yes,” Jon says, “I promise you, Queen Sansa of House Stark. Our child, and any future sibling that might come, will have a good and present father. They will know and they will be proud.”

Sansa kisses him.


End file.
